Overlord Spidey
by phantom00
Summary: After a fight with a rogue, Spider-man and 3 heroines are transported to the world of the Overlord. How will these 4 heros react?


**Chapter 1 Peter an Overlord?**

A lone tower stood alone and disrepair. It has been many years since the last Overlord had come and defeated the Glorious Empire and died, succumbing to his wounds and his mistresses died to those who wished to claim his title of Overlord, but none had succeeded for long before a would be hero killed them.

Just a small blue hole opened in the fabric of time and space and out came Peter Parker aka Spider-Man, Jessica Drew aka Spider-Woman, Laura Kinney aka X-23, and Carol Danvers aka Ms. Marvel.

"Where are we," Peter asked picking himself up.

"I don't know," Jessica responded rubbing her head.

Laura came to her and helped pick her up, "Last I remember was the Osborn used his latest invention on us."

"I think it sent us alternate dimension," Carol stated as she floated around.

Just then three girls noticed Peter looking at them with his jaw hanging opened and they looked down at themselves and they couldn't believe what they were wearing or what shape their bodies had become. They were now wearing nothing but thongs and extremely tight bras that contained their new expanded assets. Laura now had matching Black thong and bra and her normally modest C-Cup chest was pushing EE-Cups and her black hair now reached mid waist. Jessica now had a black thong and a red bra with her D-Cup chest now push F-Cups and a yellow thong and her black hair coming down to her waist.. And Carol and a cloud white colored bra and a thong with lightning bolt designs on them and her D-Cup breasts were pushing GG-Cups and her golden hair came all the way down to.

They quickly covered their modesties and hid behind broken down statues and/or pillars that stood in the room in they were in. And they peaked behind their hiding places and noticed that Peter now stood at 6'3 and was now 250 pounds of pure muscle and his normally red and blue spandex was now what appeared to be futuristic armor that seemed light weight and extremely mobile with the same color scheme, with his helmet off.

Peter shook his head trying to forget what he just saw and said to three females, "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that." The three girls, who were peeking from behind their hiding places nodded in agreement, "First we need to find you three some decent clothes and look around so we know where we are."

"**You're in the** **Tower of the Overlords,**" Said a voice.

"Who said that," Jessica asked as she peaked from behind a headless statue of a man in a Roman Era Armor and holding a spear.

Just than a blue light flashed, temporarily blinding the four heroes and as the four heroes looked, they giant blue orb floating in mid air.

"It's you," Peter exclaimed and pointed at the orb.

"You know what that is Peter," Carol asked.

"Not a clue," Peter stated and the three girls face faulted.

"**I'm known as the Tower Heart,"** the orb said, **"Normally I choose the next overlord for these lands but I am desperate and such I need help from the four of you."**

"Why does the giant talking magical orb want our help," Laura asked from behind a fallen pillar as her claws came out of closed fists.

"**The Empire is killing innocents,"** the Orb said, **"Normally I wouldn't get involved but they are looking for a way to kill the magical population which is three quarters of this planets population."**

"I'm guessing this includes you," Carol said peeking out from a worn down red flag with orange flames.

"**Of course,"** The orb said, **"The only condition is that a male most be my master."**

"Why a male," Laura growled at the orb.

"**The magic that made me only works for a male," **said the orb, **"Of course is my master chooses then his chosen **_**advisors **_**can use me too."**

"What does that mean," Jessica asked.

The orb was silent.

The, now small orb, was being carried by Peter to the lower levels as the three girls had used the worn down flags to cover themselves up. They then entered an underground cavern.

"**This is the spawning chamber,"** The Orb said, **"This is where the Overlords minions are spawned from."**

"Minions," Peter asked.

"**Yes, the previous Overlord had little imps for his minions but the Empire had them sealed away in the Netherworld, by sorcerer's who they killed as soon as the sealing was done"** The Orb explained. **"But once the magic is complete and you become the new Overlord a new type of minions will appear."**

Just then four identical Carols came out of the spawning pools and they were wearing black 2 piece bikinis with a lighting symbol on them and their chest was _slightly_ smaller than the originals.

"Master," they said seductively they then walked over to their new masters and mistresses with one of them attending to each of them. Then the unexpected happened the four Carol lookalikes started kissing their partners.

The next thing they knew was that everyone's clothes were on the floor with Jessica and her Carol lookalike 69ing each other, two of the doppelgangers were exploring each other's bodies with their mouths, and Laura and Carol copy was that Laura was on her back being eaten out, much to her pleasure.

As for Peter he had the real Ms. Marvel's back against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms pressed against the stone wall as she had Peter's large 11" member inside of her.

"**These are your minions,**" The Orb said as he laid on the floor, **"They take on the skills and abilities of your three mistresses.**"

"Why us," Laura managed to ask.

"**Because having you as his underlings was the first thing Peter thought about,"** the orb said.

"Why you…" Laura growled by she was interrupted as she came and a blue light surrounded the 3 heroines.

"**You three are his first mistresses,"** the orb said, **"Now you three have to do what Overlord Peter orders you to."**

"Why you freakin…" Carol said threatingly but lost her threat as she orgasamed as Peter thrusted deep inside of her.

An hour later the four heroes came up with the clothes that they showed up in and the three heroines were displeased because all they were wearing were their bras and a thongs and they were ordered by Peter not to dress more than that, much to their embarrassment and anger.

The four Ms. Marvels look-a-likes came walking in them pleased, which only added fuel to the three heroine's anger and frustration.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: 3 of the heroes are in the ages of 18-19.**

**Laura who is 16 was raised by Logan by most of her life, except when the Weapon X program kidnapped her a few years ago and used adamantium to coat her bones.**


End file.
